Hello Nurse
by wolfinsheepsclothing-026
Summary: This story came from watching Animaniacs, enjoy. Jack falls down the stairs and Sally restores his health. Rated T just in case


Hello Nurse

By: Fandompacolypse

'Where is my tie!' Jack thought to himself as he rushed around his room quickly getting dressed. He had a meeting with the Mayor to discuss next Halloween and he did not want to be late. He rummaged through his closet for the thirteenth time and finally gave up on trying to find it. 'Oh well' he thought with a sigh 'At least I have my suit so I am some what presentable'.

He then rushed down the stairs, and by doing so stepped on one of Zero's toys and fell the rest of the way down. When he reached the bottom he groaned and lie there.

"Where is Jack?!" asked/screamed the Mayor with a grim face on, literally. Sally who was waiting for Jack to show up, as was the whole town, spoke up "I could go get him." The whole town turned to look at her, she almost never spoke up, some even forgot she was there.

"Well if you insist," said the Mayor "but be quick about it."

Sally jumped off her perch from the Hanging Tree and ran to Jack's mansion.

Meanwhile, back at the mansion, Jack just woke up from his tumble, "Oooh my head." he groaned gripping his skull as Zero flew around his master wondering what to do. Jack tried reaching for anything to help him up and his hand landed on the stair mast. He grabbed it and pulled up with all his might, almost sending him flying over the mast. He gained his footing and smiled for the first time that day, when he heard his screaming doorbell, "That better not be the Mayor, I already have one headache."

Jack approached the door, gripped the knob, and pulled it open. He was quite surprised when he saw Sally there and was about to ask her why she was here when she gasped.

"Jack, what happened?" she asked looking him up and down. Sadly Jack had not had time to look in a mirror, and what Sally saw made her a bit woozy. Jack's clothes were in tatters and he had black and blue spots all over his head. From what Sally could see through the clothes, she tried not to look directly at them, was a few bones that were cracked and at least one rib bone broken.

He looked down and frowned even deeper, then he looked back at Sally who looked like she was about to faint so he quickly said "Its fine Sally, just a few minor injuries. I'll be fine." His words were soothing but Sally knew he was in pain from a wince every now and then when he shifted from foot to foot.

"No you are not," she said coming in past him and closing the door. This movement startled Jack but he recovered before she could see his look of bewilderment, "You need to rest for a few days maybe even weeks. You have bruises all over your head and even a broken rib bone." Sally grabbed a fallen pillow off the ground and put it on the couch "Come lie down and I will go tell the Mayor you can't go to the meeting."

When she was done Jack walked over to her, quite painfully I might add, and said "There is no need for that, I am perfectly capable of going to that meeting."

"No, if you keep putting pressure of your cracked bones they may break to. You need to mend. So you stay here." she added that last sentence with a bit of force in her voice.

Again she shocked him, but he decided she _was_ right. If he put anymore pressure on his bones he might crumble. So as dignified as possible he lay down on the couch, "Happy?" he grumbled, but was secretly happy he would get a break from planning.

Sally nodded then said in a more motherly tone "Yes, now stay here. I will go tell the Mayor what happened…" she drew off "What did happen?" she asked her eyes full of concern and curiosity.  
>"Well I-I might have, um, tripped down the stairs." The Pumpkin King said. If he could blush he would definitely be doing it right now.<p>

"Oh," the rag doll said "well I'll tell the Mayor and then I will come back to take care of you."

That last sentence once again took Jack by surprise, why did this keep happening, "T-take care of me?" he asked with a stutter "I don't need t-to be t-taken care of" he finished

Sally just smiled and said again in her motherly tone "Yes, Jack, you do. You need to stay off your feet until you mend. So someone needs to take care of you." And without anymore room for argument Sally stepped outside and walked briskly back to the Town Hall with her news.

Jack just stayed on his couch, thinking about the argument he had with Sally, if you could call it that. Then he slightly smiled to himself, 'A few weeks of Sally taking care of me. I could live with that' then he sighed to him self.

A while later Sally returned, thankfully Dr. Finklestine allowed her to take care of Jack. She had packed a bag so she could stay over night if she had to, which she assumed she did, and also her sewing machine was with her so she could fix Jack's suit. She opened the door and walked inside thankful to see Jack still on the couch, although he looked to be asleep. Sally smiled a bit and saw that the skeleton's ghost companion had fallen asleep on his chest. 'Good thing Zero has no weight' Sally thought to herself. She picked her bags back up and walked to the guest room in the mansion.

After getting her stuff situated Sally walked back down stairs, careful to avoid any toys, and walked into the kitchen to prepare some lunch. While she cooked, Jack stirred from his sleep. He heard sound coming from the kitchen and when he looked to see what the ruckus was, he saw his dear friend cooking. He smiled at the sight of her, but quickly got rid of his smile. He was tempted to call out her name to inform her he was awake, but he didn't want to disturb her so he pretended to go back to sleep. Eventually Sally did finish make some wormigetti and eyeballs, so she set up a little dinner tray near Jack and set his food down on it along with some pumpkin cider. She was tempted not to wake him up, but she knew he had to eat. So with a bit of hesitation Sally lay her hand on his shoulder and slightly shook him As he was pretending he 'woke up' immediately which startled Sally. She almost fell back when Jack grabbed her wrist and stopped her. He pulled her back and she landed right next to him on the couch "Afternoon," he said with a sly grin "I see you made some lunch. Thank you."

Sally nodded, not entirely sure what just happened, and began to eat her plate of wormigetti.

They sat there in silence for a while until Jack asked "How long do you think you'll need to say?" without looking up.  
>Sally shrugged her eyes on her hands "A few days, or at least until your healed."<p>

Neither of them minded that, but the other didn't know that. Sally then got up and asked "Are you done with that?" Jack nodded so Sally grabbed their plates and brought them to the sink. When she walked back she said, "I'm going to fix you suit."

Jack almost choked on air, "W-what?" he stuttered

"I'm going to fix you suit, take it off please." She said this without a stutter, to both of their surprises, and walked towards him holding her hand out for the suit.

"Okay" he said and took it off then handed it to her. He was a bit relieved some of the pressure on his chest was gone, but he was a bit uncomfortable, yes he had his undershirt but his suit was basically his identity. Sally went up stairs and began sewing back together.

That's how it went for a few days, Sally stayed at Jack's house, making them meals, cleaning up a bit, and sewing some of his clothes. And of course helping him heal. There were a few missteps along the course of the week though, like when Sally was cleaning up and she fell onto Jack's lap or when they were eating together and some cider got on Jack's shirt so he took it off right then and there. His broken bone was set but not quite healed and all his cracked bones had healed, so their time together was nearing its end. In Sally's spare time she took to wearing a new dress she made, it was a light gray with a black belt, and also a bit tight in some places but she enjoyed wearing it. Of course she hadn't worn it in front of Jack yet, for fear he might not like it. But, her other dress was beyond repair one morning so the doll wore her new dress. Jack was already a wake, wearing one of his looser shirts and some jeans Sally had found, and was trying to get Zero to balance a ball on his glowing nose. When Sally came down the stairs Jack stared at her, wide eyed and open-mouth, she was deathly gorgeous. Her hair was not brushed yet so it had some natural curls in it that Jack had never noticed, she had not yet put on makeup, yet somehow that made her more beautiful, and finally to top it off that dress. That wonderful, amazing, curvaceous dress.. 'Jack! Snap out of it, she is you friend. You can't think about her in that way' So he shook his head and just put on his gentlemen smile, "Why good morning Sally" he said an octave lower, because he was not fully awake just yet.

"Morning Jack" she said with a small smile and went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

During their breakfast together Jack couldn't help but steal glances of her while eating. 'So beautiful, so amazing, so.. No! stop it she is your friend!' He shook his head which Sally noticed "What's wrong Jack, do you have a headache?" she asked scooting a bit closer to him.

He gulped and shook his head again.

"Do you have a fever?" she placed her hand against his forehead. He was warm but not from a fever. "Hmm" Sally hummed.

She shrugged it off and began collecting the plates. She went into the kitchen and disappeared behind the door. That was when Jack gasped, 'S-s-she touched my head! Wait- why am I thinking this, she is just worried'

Sally came back in and began to clean around the living room, which was pretty much already clean save a few toys and books. The whole time Jack was watching her, listening to her hum, he felt compelled to do something, he just didn't know what. Then he remembered what he saw Lock and Barrel doing one day around the square, they were leaning against the fountain and every time a young girl walked past they would say "Heellooo Nurse!" and the girl would blush.

Jack thought about this, what did it mean? Why did it make the girl blush? Then he looked at Sally and got a mischievous grin. She just finished putting up some books and was walking back over to the couch when Jack grabbed her hand and pulled onto his lap. And, before he could lose his cool, said in his low voice "Heellooo Nurse."

Sally blushed a light red and looked right into Jack's eye sockets. "Hiya Doc" she said in a breathless voice which Jack found alluring. Then without warning Sally kissed him, right then right there. Her eyes were closed, but Jack's eyes were wide open staring at her widely blushing face. He kissed her back and that's how they stayed for about five minutes. When they pulled apart, their foreheads touched and they stared into each others eyes while breathing heavily.

Little did they know Lock and Barrel were staring in the window high-fiving each other and snickering.

FIN


End file.
